


When you grab ahold

by IreneDivine



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine





	When you grab ahold

The second time the BAU found Freddy's body burnt, the arms of Kali adopted to her body they immediately called in Will Graham. As the BAU team collected evidence surrounding the crime scene Will was busy with visions of Hannibal adding to his work, for him to impress him. He could overhear Alana saying to jack but accusing him "It's a courtship." Once the BAU team has finished with the site Jack told everyone to either head to the lab if they want to be useful or go home if they were going to hold this operation back. Will was not going with them he needed to see Hannibal now.

Hannibal heard Will's familiar knock at his front door and knew they had found Ms.lound's body. When he opened the door for Will they greeted each other in a calm, slow, polite manner and took their usually places in Hannibal's chairs. "You already know why I'm here hannibal but I have from deeper questions that relate to Freddy lounds" Will requested firmly staring at Hannibal in a daring manner. "What questions do you have Will?"He replied calmly. Will sat back in his chair before continuing "Alana was invited to the crime scene tonight, her observation on the edited work of Freddy Lounds was that it's the result of a courtship" Will took a subtle but deep breath in, steadying himself before breathing out and rising from his chair and walking over to Hannibal's seat "Are you courting me Hannibal?" He said softly and put one knee on Hannibal's chair framing his leg "Are we courting, Dr.Lecter?" putting his other knee on the chair, straddling Hannibal now. "We are whatever you want us to be Will" he replied and lightly stroked his fingers along the sides of Will's thighs. In lue of reply Will leaned in and brushed his lips against Hannibal's cheek, stuttered out a breath before switching to the other side and kissing down to his jaw-next thing he knew Hannibal grabbed Will's chin and yanked him up to plant a solid kiss perfectly on top of Will's lips. He breaks away from their kiss and speaks directly into his ear "Yes Will we are courting. " Will feels Hannibal reach for his pants zip and thinks to himself "Will Graham you are about to spend the night with the Chesapeake Ripper" before Hannibal grabs him and drags him through his house heading for his bedroom.


End file.
